Powerless
by EmeraldDragonxo
Summary: she was almost within reach and in another moment, she was gone. [heavily implied fruitshipping]


**Pairings:** implied Yuuya x Yuzu

 **Timeline:** Current arc

 **Warnings:** Spoilers up to episode 91 and angst *throws confetti*

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc-V

 **Authors Note:** As much as I don't want Yuzu to get captured, a part of me really wants the tomato son to suffer some more. So I created this. Enjoy this drabble~!

* * *

Yuuya held his arm, his fingers clamped tightly around his right tricep, his gloved hand doing an excellent job at soaking up the blood. After his duel with Barrett and the confrontation between Yuugo and Yuuri, he realized he was hurt. He left his d-wheel back where he discovered Serena and Reira, intending on going back to retrieve it once he found Yuzu.

According to Tsukikage when they all finally met up, Gongenzaka was protecting Yuzu and bringing her to the safety of the Lancers. At least, that's what Tsukikage knew hours ago. Everyone was exhausted. Yuugo had tagged along once he found out Yuzu was still alive but he must have hurt his leg because he was using his d-wheel as a crutch. The duel between Yuugo and Yuuri had ended without a conclusion.

Serena leaned against Shun and Reira was in her arms and honestly, Yuuya couldn't tell who was supporting who. But at that moment, he didn't really care. All he cared about was making sure Yuzu and Gongenzaka were safe.

"Yuuya," Sora said quietly, offering Yuuya a bundle of cloth, "use this for your wound."

"Thanks," Yuuya said, and paused momentarily for Sora to tie it around his bleeding tricep. Yuuya clenched his bloody fist and continued on, ignoring the flare of pain in his side when he took a step.

The group rounded a corner, fully prepared to call it a night if they had to walk any longer after facing off Academia and Security when Yuuya's heart leapt into his throat.

About sixty yards down the street was Yuzu, who looked fresh out of hell and just as awestruck as Yuuya felt. It'd been so long since he'd seen her and he almost wilted with relief to know _she was okay._ Her name stuck to his lips and he heard his helmet clatter against the ground. The sounds of relief from his friends fell on deaf ears as blood rushed through Yuuya's head.

"Yuuya!" she exclaimed, her pretty eyes wide and watery.

"Y—Yuzu!" he cried, his voice finding him and he stepped toward her, still somewhat afraid he'd blink and she wouldn't be there anymore. Yuzu didn't hesitate quite as long as Yuuya did and was running towards him. Yuuya almost tripped in his scramble to meet her halfway.

A bright, violet light blinded them and Yuuya skidded to a halt, shielding his eyes and flinching once again at the flare of pain. His stomach twisted and when the light faded, it felt like someone just stabbed him in the gut…

"I found you, Hirragi Yuzu~" …and twisted the knife. The colour had drained from Yuzu's face and Yuuri's arm was securely wrapped around her waist with his other gently brushing against her exposed neck. "You wouldn't _believe_ the trouble I went through to find you." His tone was playful, as if he and Yuzu were the best of friends, but his signature smile suggested otherwise. Yuuya clenched his fist, fighting the fear and anger welling inside him.

"You bastard!" Yuugo snarled, stepping towards them but his leg crippled and he sank to the ground with a cry.

"Let me go!" Yuzu jabbed her elbow against his stomach, desperately kicking at his shins.

Yuuri clamped his fingers around her throat and she froze immediately. Yuuya took a step towards them, as though he was wadding through jelly. Most of the Lancers were too tired to even make a move and Yuuya didn't blame them. But he wasn't going to let Yuuri take Yuzu.

Yuuri loosened his grip on Yuzu's neck, her blue eyes still shimmering with defiance but Yuuya could see the panic beginning to seep through her façade. Yuuri pressed his lips against Yuzu's ear, as if he was going to whisper something to her but Yuuya heard every word. "I don't have time to play with you anymore."

Yuuya sprinted, reaching for Yuzu. "No! Duel me Yuuri!" Damn his injured leg! "Yuuri! You bastard, duel me!"

Yuuri's grin grew more vicious as he moved his hand downward to his duel disk. "Say goodbye, Yuzu."

"Yuuya!" Yuzu screamed, pushing herself against Yuuri for some leverage to seek Yuuya's hand. Yuuri laughed. Tears streamed down her face and Yuuya had never before in his life wished he could run faster than at this moment. Yuuya's fingers brushed Yuzu's before the violet light overtook the empty alleyway once again.

Yuuya stood there for a long moment, his shoulders shaking, before he sank to his knees, grasping his head, screaming. Tears streamed down his face, and her name fell from his lips in broken screams. He couldn't breathe –

"YUZU!" he sobbed, punching the ground when pulling his hair couldn't relieve this unbearable anguish. He punched the ground until his knuckles bled through his gloves. "I just got you back…" his tears splashed against the concrete and he curled his fingers into the gravel when he couldn't punch anymore.

He couldn't do anything.

* * *

 **And** then Berserk Yuuya waltzed into Academia and beat Leo over the head with a rubber chicken. The End. Sorry I kind of want that to happen but I mean, what can I do about it? (I'm not continuing this btw) Anyways, I hope you enjoyed and review!

~Emerald~


End file.
